1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service processing system and method, and more particularly to a service processing system and method that provide the service of performing predetermined processes on document data inputted from an input device through cooperation among the processes over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been network systems that share paper documents and electronic information by connecting the following over a network: a scanner, facsimile (hereinafter referred to as FAX), copying device, or a multi-function device combining them, a personal computer, and a mail server.
Such network systems capture document files from an input system such as a scanner and a paper-less FAX for reading originals, perform image processing, character recognition, and other processes of a processing system, and distribute the document files to the outside through an output system such as a printer, a mail server, and the like.
Usually, document file capturing, processing, and distribution are performed independently of each other. Therefore, if the operator wants to continuously perform document file capturing, processing, and distribution, predetermined settings must be performed for each of the capturing, processing, and distribution. In other words, the operator must open the respective windows on the capturing, processing, and distribution to perform predetermined input operations; this has been very inconvenient.
For this reason, a work flow system has been conventionally introduced which performs a series of processes from input to output in a sequence defined in advance through cooperation among them over a network. With work flows commonly used in offices such as approval and circulation in mind, many work flow systems are developed as unmodified electronic versions of existing paper-based application systems (refer to, e.g., Patent Reference 1, Patent Reference 2, and Patent Reference 3).
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-99686
[Patent Reference 2]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-325389
[Patent Reference 3]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-195295
However, conventional work systems have provided specific services and have been unable to address irregular processes. Specifically, if an error such as a receive error during FAX receive occurs in the middle of processing, the processing is discontinued, and even if the processing is normal up to the middle of the processing, the processing must be retried from the beginning of the a work flow; processing efficiency has been bad. Particularly, to users needing a speedy response, such immediate discontinuation of processing due to an error is annoying.